


Prologue: The Wicked Witch

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Creepy, Decrepit Witch, Derek's Under a Spell, F/M, Halloween, Mind Control, Prologue, Spells & Enchantments, Technically He is Being Forced But Doesn't Know It, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: "Who's there?" Derek calls out, his eyes focused on a figure as they come into the clearing. Derek can see them hunched over, having a slight hump on their back due to age he thinks, confirming that when an elderly woman comes into the moonlight. Her sickly pale and liver-spotted wrinkled skin is very off-putting, Derek can't help but think. Wondering just how old this woman is given her frail appearance."Oh my, what a surprise, I didn't expect to see anyone out here so late. I hope I'm not intruding on you or your friends, dearie." The old woman says.Something about her is unsettling to Derek, he can't quite place just what it is.





	Prologue: The Wicked Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue of [Tales of Dusk: The Wicked Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400993), given to me as a gift and written by my fond fellow [writer-ofstuff](https://writer-ofstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> It is not as explicit as the first one, but please be warned. Hope you like it.

Derek stood at the edge of the clearing. The cool winter breeze welcoming as he looks up at the moon, it's light bathing over him. He closes his eyes, he can feel the moon's power despite it not being quite full. It's a familiar and welcoming feeling, reminding Derek of the nights when he was growing up and spending time outside under the moon's light with his family and pack.

A smile tugs on Derek's lips, those memories welcoming, making Derek feel more relaxed in that moment. He was already feeling better, less tense and on edge ever since he left Beacon Hills finally, having put distance between him and his former home that stirred unhappy memories of what he had to deal with since that night.

He pushes those thoughts out his head, refusing to go down that route again now that he has gotten to a place in his life where he doesn't carry such a heavy burden of what's happened to him over the years. Finally feeling now he can start to live his life again.

His phone dings, drawing his attention, getting his phone, he huffs a laugh at the message Stiles sent, complaining about his college coursework yet again when Derek told him prior to take it easy and not overdo himself.

Derek goes to reply but a twig snapping in the distance draws his attention towards the sound, his body tensing a little, wondering who could be out here at this hour and be able to sneak up on him so easily. Had he been that lost in his thoughts he failed to notice someone else?

"Who's there?" Derek calls out, his eyes focused on a figure as they come into the clearing. Derek can see them hunched over, having a slight hump on their back due to age he thinks, confirming that when an elderly woman comes into the moonlight. Her sickly pale and liver-spotted wrinkled skin is very off-putting, Derek can't help but think. Wondering just how old this woman is given her frail appearance.

"Oh my, what a surprise, I didn't expect to see anyone out here so late. I hope I'm not intruding on you or your friends, dearie." The old woman says.

Something about her is unsettling to Derek, he can't quite place just what it is.

"It's no problem really, it's just me out here," Derek says, his hands fisted into his leather jacket.

"Oh? All by yourself? Surely a young buck like you isn't really alone out here?" The old woman asks, her tone of voice sounding more eager, but Derek sure he's imagining things.

"I am, I'm new to town, actually," Derek answers, not sure why he is saying as much since the old woman seems to be vibrating in her skin, moving closer to Derek as he takes a few steps backward.

"Oh, you poor dear to be all alone out here, no one to help you if you need it. " The old women tsks, Derek's unease growing the more he talks with her.

"It's fine, I'm more than able to take care of myself," Derek says rather harshly than he meant to. The old woman seems unfazed by it though, if anything she grins wider.

"Oh I m sure you can dear, I mean just look at you, a strapping young man like you is quite a catch." The old woman says and Derek swears she's checking him out, which is plenty of reason for Derek to leave now, excusing himself to do so.

"Wait a moment dear, I would like to ask you for some help finding something if it's not too much trouble?" The old woman asks, Derek pauses, thinking of declining and just leaving without a second glance, but he can't just ignore someone who asked for help, even if they're a 'thirsty old lady' as Stiles would call her.

"Okay, what is it you're looking for?" Derek asks.

"You!" She says and starts to laugh, her cloudy eyes flashing silver as her laughter echoes through the clearing, her bony arms open wide as she stares Derek down. Derek takes a step back, the smell of magic hitting his senses, he goes running but his legs won't move, nor will his body, stuck frozen in place as the witch overpowers him.

  
~X~

  
Moments later the clearing is empty, no sign of Derek or the witch, the only thing left behind is a cellphone that lights up with an incoming text from Stiles, asking if Derek was busy.

Derek was busy, busy back at the witch's old shack, a glossy look in his eyes and a smile on his face as he has the witch spread out on her back under him, their naked bodies pressed against each other as Derek thrusts his cock into the witch's tight pussy, his hands groping and kneading her small saggy breasts as the witch cackles in pleasure.

"You should have known not to enter unknown woods mutt, no telling what sort of people you'll run into." The witch taunts, her shirking moans interrupting her for a moment as Derek keeps pumping her with his cock. Precum already leaking from his swollen mushroom head.

"Now, now you're mine forever!" The witch finishes and laughs. Derek just smiles wider leaning down and claiming the witches thin lips with his, earning a sloppy kiss.

"Of course my love, yours forever and always," Derek says with a smile still on his face.

 

~X~

  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
